THE MISADVENTURES OF PRINCESS DAISY
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Join Princess Daisy and her five friends Toadette, Yoshi, Mario, Funky Kong, and Bowser Junior as they embark on crazy misadventures through their wacky lives!
1. Preview of Stupidity

Random Announcer: Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus presents... his weirdest piece of crap ever...

Audience: (strange, mixed reaction of confusion)

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (chuckles nervously while rubbing the back of my head) Ehehehe, sorry about the strange announcement, ladies and gentlemen. You see, the dumb ol' Disclaimer finally got fed up with being here and left, so now I'm Disclaiming my own stories from now own. Everything in this story belongs fully to Nintendo. Anything else is, well, from me. (sheepish grin) And why am I even saying this? This is just a preview of the pilot of- (gets smacked across the face by a mallet)

* * *

As the bright, yellow sun rose high into the yellowish sky and shined its bright rays through the windows of a beautiful yellow-orange mansion, the top resident inside as still sleeping. The only thing that tried to alarm her was her computer clock.

"Oh Miss Daaaaiiiiisssssyyyyy... you got mail!"

"..."

"Hey. Cupcakes. You got mail."

"..."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GUNPEI, WILL YOU GET UP!?"

"Urgh... leave me alone..."

"But I'm your annoying computer clock! You should listen to me, little girl!"

"Screw you!" Daisy screamed as she chucked her yellow-colored crown at the computer screen, breaking it into pieces. She sighed as she stretched her arms while yawning. "Man, I should really get out more."

The hell you should, her brain spouted to her, seriously, look at yourself. You look like a friggin' pig who sat his fat butt on an eighteen year old couch playing nothing but Super Smash Brothers Brawl!

Daisy sighed, nodding in agreement as she frowned while rubbing her slightly big belly. "Yeah... now that you think about it, my stomach could try and lose some fat..." She then snapped back into some sense as she got angry, feeling insulted. "HEY!! Are you implying that I'm fat!?"

Her brain scoffed. No duh, sherlock, I mean, you have fat written all over your two ton behind.

Daisy moaned again, shaking her head. "Oh, I knew all that pizza last night would get to me..." She then smiled upon saying such. "But at least I got my own mansion, a fifty foot long pool all to myself, a beautiful garden, and all the food I can eat! Oh!" She placed her hand on her stomach, hearing it grumble. "Speaking of which, all this talk is making me hungry. I'm gonna go to the kitchen and..."

So you're just going to ignore the problem and head off to the kitchen to grab some grub? Her brain asked, sighing. Genius, Daisy. Real genius.

"Hey, watch it. I can unplug you, y'know..." Daisy muttered as she left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen down the hallway, only to slip on a banana peel and slid into the kitchen, crashing into the various food utensils as loud crashes were heard. Toadette then popped her head out from the bedroom next to Daisy's.

* * *

**THE MISADVENTURES OF PRINCESS DAISY**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

**To Be Started... This September... _Fufufufufufu..._**


	2. Mornin'

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ST! September! ST! September is here! ...(cough) Anyway, now that we've gotten that over with, it's time for...THE MISADVENTURES OF PRINCESS DAISY to begin! And the way it starts off with the first episode, you'll probably be questioning yourself why I bothered to do it. But the later episodes (as I would prefer to call them to chapters) will explain why. Read and enjoy, ladies and gentlemen! And remember, word count boosting is your friend!** (This has been a message from our friendly neighborhood idiot author)**

Disclaimer: I own myself.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yeah right.

Disclaimer: Shut up.

* * *

_**Episode One: Mornin'**_

_Ahhhh! Sunny morning, cheerful music, and a pleasant breeze to go with the bright, sunny Sun..._

"WAKE UP CALL!! WAKE UP, EVERYONE!!" Toadette chirped out with a high pitched squeal as she ran out of her room and knocked on every door, repeating the same words to ensure that everyone was up. "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UUUUUUUUUP!!"

Princess Daisy yawned loudly as she stretched her arms. She looked at her alarm clock - she had busted it immediately after she brought it, which was three months ago. She barely noticed that she lived in a pig pen, having a strange craving for the likes of pizza, bagels, and soda. Belching, Daisy stumbled out of the room, only to bump into Yoshi.

"Wah!?" Yoshi exclaimed as he slapped Daisy across the face, trying to get her up. "Daisy! You look awful! What happened?"

Daisy rubbed her eyes as she tried blinking, apparently seeing three copies of Yoshi. "Uhh, Yoshi, are you green all over your body, or are you just happy to see me?" She said with a giggle, belching a bit afterwards.

Yoshi's left eye twitched as he backed up a bit, trying to keep his distance as much as possible. "Err, Daisy, did you have too many cans of Coca-Cola again?" He placed his hands on his hips as he tapped his left foot. "Haven't I told you not to have too much caffeine?"

Before he could get an answer, Daisy pinned him to the ground for no apparent reason, knocking the green dinosaur unconscious. Daisy shook her head, regaining her senses as she looked down at the unconscious reptilian. "Uhh, Yoshi, you're all right? Yoshi?"

Toadette then ran up to Daisy, shouting to her cheerfully, "Daisy, my best friend forever! How are you, how are you doing?" She was completely oblivious to the fact that Yoshi was near her unconscious.

Daisy sweatdropped, rubbing the back of her head as she stated, "Oh, um, well..." She couldn't think up a topic to talk about. "Uhhhh..."

The two girls then heard a curse shouted out as they glanced to their left, to see that the offensive shouting came from Mario's room. The famed, red-capped Italian-American plumber was trying to unclog a toilet, but was having some trouble as several red snakes were attacking him, which were apparently flushed down the toilet by someone. Shrugging, Daisy and Toadette faced each other again.

"Hey Daisy, get this!" Toadette started as she cleared her throat and began, "Saturday while I was shopping at Waluigi's Shoe parlor, I just happened to spot the brightest set of red slippers ever! They had bunny ears on them, and..." As Toadette squealed with delight while explaining her trip on Saturday, Daisy groaned as she started thinking to herself.

_I'm bored...__ and I haven't even heard anything from Funky __yet! _Daisy sighed as she close her eyes. _What is he up to?_

Meanwhile in Funky's room, which was shared with the game-obsessed Bowser Junior, Funky Kong was busy playing Super Smash Brothers on his Nintendo 64 system as Captain Falcon while Bowser Jr. was on the top bunk of the bunk bed, playing Metroid Fusion on his green-and-orange colored Nintendo DS. The two were unaware that Toadette called them earlier.

"...So that's how I got... THESE!" Toadette then twirled around and revealed her pink stripped sneakers, which were colored white all over the rest of the parts.

Daisy yawned loudly as she didn't care, which caused Toadette to burst into tears, noticing this.

"Oh, Daisy, don't you even acknowledge all that I went through to get these rare Tiberian sneakers!?" Toadette sobbed as she cried while running back to her room, slamming the door shut as Daisy scratched her right arm.

"Now what was I doing out here again...?" Daisy muttered as she then heard her stomach grumble, making the ignorant princess remember. "That's right! Breakfast!" She skipped happily towards the staircase, stepping on poor Yoshi, who was still unconscious. _Clueless, isn't she??_


	3. Warp Pipe Woes

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Woooohoooo! School rocks! Being a senior is much better than being a freshman! YEAH!! ...(cough) Right. I better just et to the next episode than waste anytime... read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: There will be NO word count boosting from us this time, so don't state anything about us not disclaiming, because we're not. Losers.

* * *

_**Episode Two: Warp Pipe Woes**_

_Our usual cast is prepping up for their usual daily routines, although Princess Daisy seems to have gotten in a bit of trouble..._

"Help! Hey!" Daisy called out as she struggled, but couldn't succeed. She moaned. "Great, what's worse than being stuck in a stupid, old warp pipe?" Apparently, the flower-loving princess was stuck inside the green-colored, murky warp pipe within the closet, and she could not manage to get out, so for the last three minutes, she has been struggling to get free. "Hey, Mario! Toadette! Help!"

Yoshi then popped his head into the closet, and he smiled. "Don't worry, Daisy! Yoshi is coming to save you-YAH!!" He accidentally slipped on a small puddle and went skidding into the wall, being pinned own to the ground. Coughing a bit, the green Yoshisaurus got back up and shook his head, turning around to face Daisy. He frowned as he folded his arms, confused. "Hmmm, how did you get stuck in there, Daisy?"

Daisy sighed as she closed her eyes. "Oh, I was trying to get back my pretty flower racket that I accidentally dropped in here, but when I was coming back up, I somehow got stuck." She opened her eyes and gave Yoshi a convincing face. "Oh, would you please figure out how to help me, Yoshi?"

Yoshi scratched his head, before he started chuckling. "Y'know, Daisy, perhaps that pot belly of yours just gotten a teeny bit fatter. I mean, you're skinny and all, but how could YOU get stuck in a warp pipe!?" He then bursted into laughter, rolling on the floor.

Daisy fumed. "Oh, you...!" She struggled some more, angered by Yoshi's comment. "Wait until I get outta here-"

Yoshi managed to calm down, and he waved his left hand at Daisy. "Yeah, sure Daisy. I'll see you later, I gotta go help Funky move some furniture." With that the plucky green dinosaur ran off, slamming the closet door, which left Daisy completely in the dark.

"Darn it!" Daisy cursed as she bit her lip, "My only chance of help, gone." She sighed, shaking her head slowly sideways as she asked herself, "Who would be willing to help me out of here..." She then yelped in pain as she felt a cramp. "Great! Now my butt is starting to get sore..."

"HIYA, DAISY!!" Toadette chirped loudly as she suddenly bursted down the closet door, running up to Daisy as she giggled with glee. "Guess what? Mario took me out to get some ice cream, and I LOVED it! I got cherry ice with a side of banana cream pie-"

"_**I. DON'T. CARE!!**_" Daisy bellowed angrily as she struggled again, groaning as she let out a sigh. "Just please figure out how to help me..."

Toadette's smile went to an immediate frown, as Toadette turned around, folding her arms as she crossed her arms. "Humph! Not after hurting my feelings like that! Why should I help you if you won't listen to my amazing tales?"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Toadette, when have I ever actually been with you? Like, three years ago?"

* * *

_Three Years Ago..._

Daisy and Toadette can be seen being chased by an angry mob of Wigglers, who apparently were attacked by the feminine pair.

"Toadette, keep running!" Daisy screamed as she was starting to lose breath, when she forgot to turn to the left and crashed into a tree head first, falling back unconscious as the Wigglers started stomping on her, while Toadette ran off to find cover.

* * *

_Back in the Present..._

"...Well, uhh..." Toadette scratched her head in confusion as she asked, "That still does not give you an excuse not to be nice."

Daisy felt like face palming. "I'm just about done arguing with you, Toadette. Just...go. You're making me feel stupid," She stated, even though she was obviously more clumsy than Toadette was.

Toadette felt like crying as she started crying, running up to Daisy and slapping her across the face as she ran off, offended.

Daisy sighed yet again. "Why should I even bother getting help when I'll be here all day..." Just as she was about to give up, a strange burst of energy within the warp pipe exploded, sending the princess plummeting into the closet's rocky ceiling, flattening the princess. As Daisy floated back down towards the ground in the form of paper, she popped back into 3-D, and rubbed her head, being quite dizzy.

"Ugh... did I really just get out?" Daisy asked as she stood up, turning around to see the warp pipe. She then smiled. "Hah! I guess all I needed was some luck. Well, time to get out of here and... whoa!" She slipped on the same puddle that Yoshi slipped on earlier, and her bright, golden crown fell into the warp pipe, having been sucked in. Daisy groaned as she rubbed her butt, patting her head to notice the crown not there, gasping. "Oh no! Where has it gone!?"

Silence. Staring at the green warp pipe, Daisy moaned as she face palmed, knowing that she'll have to go back in. And she somehow knew that she would be stuck in. _Again_.


	4. Princessnapped

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Errr... yeah, just to let you know... there will be **NO** plot in this story whatsoever, you know why? Because in some cases, having a straight plotline that connects each episode somewhat completely kills the fanfic or story that is based on the other way around (look at Spongebob Squarepants if you have to, that virtually has any plotline). I apologize in advance for saying this, but if you want to see a story from me that actually connects the plotline, then... go read some of my other stories. This fanfic was designed to be random and funny, not to be all plot savvy. Honestly, in my view, if this story was just a single plotline, then it would lose all the pizzaz it has, so again, I'm sorry, but no, this story will **NOT** have a plotline. And now that we got that issue out of the way... enjoy the episode!

Disclaimer: Argh, I hope you idiots reading this garbage are happy... YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID TO MY LIFE!? I had to wake up at nine... NINE in the morning for this crap... urgh, I need some coffee...

PS: Here is a brief moment of silence for September 11, 2001. (brief moment of silence) Thank you. We now return to your following episode.

* * *

_**Episode Three: Princessnapped**_

_The nice sunny feel of the day... as morning breaks through to the mansion, the young, energetic Toadette makes an important announcement... or does she??_

"GUYS!! GUYS!!" Toadette panicked as she ran into the room. "Guys! D-D-Daisy! She's gone!"

Mario, Bowser Junior, and Funky Kong barely payed any attention, as Mario was fixing the pipes, while Bowser Jr. was playing Tetris on his green-orange Nintendo DS and Funky was eating up his Cherrios cereal. Strangely enough, Yoshi wasn't in the kitchen as well.

Toadette fumed as she stomped her left foot impatiently. "You guys don't even care that our poor Princess Daisy is missing? How could you?" She snapped, pointing at Junior first. "Just... just... WHY!?"

Junior snuffed as he rolled his eyes, still looking at his DS. "Peh, I don't care. She's clumsy, fat, and she smells like a garbage dump sent down the toilet with excessive waste."

Toadette gasped as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. "T-that's not true! It isn't!" She slapped Junior, who apparently did not feel any pain, and then turned to Funky, who was munching on his cereal. "Funky! I thought you were cool! Why don't you care!?"

Funky nearly choked upon hearing that, running to the garbage as he tried to spit the trapped food out. He bumped into the wall instead and fell backwards, somehow managing to swallow his Cherrios down as he got up and rubbed the back of his head, turning around to Toadette and shaking his head. "Sis, don't do that. That ain't cool around a cool cate like me," He stated as he sat back down to eat his Cherrios.

Toadette murmured angrily as she slammed her hands on the table. "You didn't even answer me, you big... _BIG_... _**DIPLOMA DOPE!!**_" She sighed as she walked towards Mario, while Funky froze in his spot.

Mario, who was too busy taking out one of the broken pipes, felt his shoulder tapped as he turned around, to see a questioning Toadette. He gulped as he dropped the pipe he was holding, which landed on his... unmentionables. "YEOUCH!!" Jumping into the air in agony, he then hit his head on the ceiling, crashing back down in pain. Mario tried to breath in and out slowly to keep his calm as he looked at Toadette square in the eye. "Don't... you... EVER... do... that... again..." He coughed a bit as he cleared his throat.

Toadette took a step back as she whimpered. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mario, it's just..." She looked down as tears started forming in her eyes. "Daisy has gone missing, and neither Junior or Funky won't do a thing about it..."

Mario rubbed the back of his head nervously as he stood up. "Well, ummm... Yoshi hasn't come down, why don't you just go and ask him?" The red-capped Italian plumber suggested, turning back to the pipes as he added, "I would like to go and rescue Daisy, but... I rather actually do something that actually relates to what my primary job is: plumbing."

Toadette sighed as she slowly nodded. "If you say so..." With that, she ran up the stairs, in hopes that Yoshi would be able to rescue the missing flower princess...

* * *

Princess Daisy only blinked as she was being carried by several, dark-masked, red robed Shy Guys, who were heading though a thick, dense jungle in the middle of nowhere. Daisy looked down to ask a question.

"Hey, do you know where there is a washroom nearby?"

The Shy Guys did not bother asking each other as they dropped Daisy and started attacking her with spears, picking up the injured princess again and continued marching. Surprisingly, Daisy felt no pain as she continued asking about where was a possibly nearby washroom. The Shy Guys, however, were getting sick of hearing the same question over and over again, and as such, they proceeded to head back into the nearby green warp pipe they emerged from, and head towards the mansion, to drop Daisy back off. Maybe kidnapping her wasn't a bright idea after all.

And to add to her annoyance, Daisy asked another question, which made the Shy Guys think to themselves on why they took her in the first place...

"Hey, are you guys like clowns or something? In that case, the circus is to the east, pals."

* * *

Toadette was seen sobbing right by the door to Daisy's room, afraid that she might never see Daisy again. The puddle surrounding her was formed from tears pouring down from the pink-clad mushroom girl.

"Oh... snivel... I'll never see Daisy again... I feel like such a douche bag..." Toadette stated to herself in sobs as she rubbed her right eye. "Oh, if only Daisy came back..."

SMASH!! The glass window to Toadette's right was knocked down, and as the glass shattered, Daisy plopped right near Toadette, rubbing her sore rear. Toadette gasped in happiness as she squealed and hugged Daisy tightly, asking what happened. Daisy, confused, only replied with a modest,

"All I asked was where the washroom was." She then shrugged, smiling. "But oh well! At least I don't have to go anymore!" _Ewwww..._


	5. Angry, Angry Bees

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...I can't think of anything good to comment on. (sad face) I'm going to go lock myself in my room and abandon life, playing nothing but Super Mario Galaxy, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 64, Super Mario 64, Super Mario All Stars plus Super Mario World, Pokemon Diamond, Super Metroid, and Mario Super Slugges...

Disclaimer: Peh. Super Smash Bros Brawl is better- (gets strangled by angry mob of readers)

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Thank you, guys. (to Disclaimer) Don't you dare EVER lie about Brawl being better than Mario Galaxy and Kart Wii. That is a pure lie.

* * *

_**Episode Four: Angry, Angry Bees**_

_I need a new job.. why am I here again?_

Yoshi turned to Mario was he was munching on his jelly sandwich. "Hey Mario, where is Daisy?"

Mario, who was munching on some pasta (as usual) merely shrugged. "Beats-a me. Whatever she's doing, though..." He coughed a bit. "I hope she doesn't get involved in any trouble like last time..."

Yoshi nodded as he folded his arms together. "Yeah. You know how I would have to bust Daisy out of trouble..." He shuddered. "And boy, it is not pretty what happens to me when Daisy is in deep s-"

Princess Daisy then passed by the two males, screaming in horror as she was covered in honey, being chased by angry bees. Mario and Yoshi sweatdropped as they watched the flower princess being chased by the stinging insects. Mario and Yoshi eyed each other cautiously as Toadette ran up to them, trying to catch her breath.

"Uhhh..." Yoshi rubbed the back of his head as he asked Toadette, "Toadette, what exactly happened? Why is Daisy running around with honey all over her and being chased by bees?"

Toadette stopped, and she chuckled nervously as she touched her fingertips together. "Oh, he he he... you know, um, me and Daisy were collecting honey earlier, and..." She gulped sweatdropping as she chuckled nervously more.

Mario sighed as he slapped his right palm on his forehead. "Oh geeze, Toadette. What happened earlier? Why exactly are there bees chasing Daisy?"

Toadette froze. "Well, that's a bit rough to explain, but..." She gulped again, catching her breath. "I'll try to explain...

* * *

_Earlier, in the botanic garden..._

_"Hey Toadette!" Daisy called out with glee as she aimed her butt at the beehive, "Check out what I'm gonna do! This will be much faster than using my hands!"_

_Toadette frowned, backing away as she started trembling in fright. "Uhh... Daisy, I don't think that's such a good idea..." She gulped. "Those bees would not give mercy to anyone, you know..."_

_Daisy rolled her eyes, scoffing while waving her left hand at Toadette. "Pfffft, as if. Bowser Junior said that I would get a **PRRRROMOTION** if I did this!" She closed her eyes, and struggled to release flatulence._

_Toadette turned away in disgust, shielding her face with both of her hands as she was too frightened to watch. "Oh... I can't look..."_

_As Toadette refused to watch, Daisy got closer to the beehive, managing to rip one loud enough to knock the beehive from the tree..._

**_PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!!_**

_The powerful gust of gas knocked the beehive down, and strangely, it broke into several pieces, the sweet, sticky, yellowish honey splattering all over Daisy. As Daisy groaned with disgust while touching the sticky honey, the now angered bees all gathered together and emerged from their broken home, approaching Daisy. Daisy noticed this, and she screamed loud enough to match a jet airplane. She started running towards the west, but she crashed into the tree she knocked the beehive down from. Moaning in pain, Daisy glanced behind her and dashed to her right, the angry bees following her like a homing missile. Toadette moved her hands slowly away from her face, only watching in horror as Daisy was being chased by the bees from her stupid action. _

_Toadette moaned as she shook her head while her right hand as on her pink-colored head, muttering, "Oh Daisy, why do you have to listen to Bowser Junior's stupid claims sometimes...?"_

* * *

Mario, Yoshi, and Toadette all stared at each other as the screaming seized, the bees that chased Princess Daisy plopping on the ground and dying as Daisy came back, with red marks all over her. The three glanced at the flower princess, screamed, and fainted in shock. The red marks were the stings from the bees.

"Owww... I knew I should have never listened to Bowser Junior..." Daisy growled as she winced in pain, feeling the stings swell all at once. Cursing under her breath, she angrily muttered, "Darn you, Bowser Junior! Darn you!!"

* * *

Upstairs in his room, Bowser Junior is chuckling evilly as he plays Pokemon Diamond on his Nintendo DS, while Funky Kong is busy watching Seinfeld on his widescreen television. Going from evil chucking to cackling, the game-obsessed Koopaling stated with glee to himself, "Ha, what a klutz. She'll fall for ANYTHING. Hehehehehehe..."


	6. A New Dope

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Is it me or am I starting to get... (sniffles) The writer's block? Gee, I hope not, because I have a helluva ideas, and if I get this block, I'm gonna hate myself...

Disclaimer: Good. Then I can be left at peace.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yes, but then you have to pay the bills.

Disclaimer: Damn it.

* * *

_**Episode Five: A New Dope**_

_It was a fine afternoon in the Mushroom Kingdom... of course, when you're living with an obnoxiously stupid, tomboyish princess, that's not saying much..._

Princess Daisy was trying her best to sing. But apparently, it was not one of her talents, as she had quite a bad voice. Enough for it to make several of the stain glass windows break. And that wasn't good.

Especially since Mario and Yoshi were working on the windows.

"Argh!" Yoshi screamed as he was forced to duck from the broken pieces of glass.

"Yeow! Damn it, what kind of idiot would cause the windows to break at this moment!?" Mario shouted angrily as he pushed the glass off of him.

Toadette ran over to the broken window Mario and Yoshi were working on, chuckling nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I can sort of explain why Daisy is singing. You see, she and I had this bet where whoever could sing the best would go and get sugar cookies for tomorrow, but I then realized that I had too much sugar and that one more could cause me to throw up and-"

Mario and Yoshi both sighed as they tried zoning out Toadette, who, of course, continued rambling as usual. Daisy tried to sing at a lower pitch, but it made the whole room shake, and the chairs that were positioned fine fell to the ground, nearly shattering into pieces of wood.

"...And then we got kicked out by Bowser, who wasn't really in the mood to see us at all, but perhaps that's why I'm obnoxious and that's why Daisy is singing," Toadette finished as she caught her breath, meekly smiling. Mario and Yoshi both gave her straight stares, blankly blinking. Toadette frowned as she sulked away.

The red capped plumber and the green Yoshisaurus both looked at each other.

"You really think Daisy is that gullible to do something stupid like this?" Mario asked Yoshi, adjusting his red cap.

Yoshi merely shrugged. 'Well, at least she won't cause any physical damage..." Right as he said that, the cables on the platform he and Mario were standing on snapped.

Thanks to Daisy's singing.

"Sh-" Mario and Yoshi both screamed dearly as they held on to each other, falling twenty feet to the ground, being in major pain after the huge crash. Daisy stopped sining and perched her head over the broken window, confused.

"Huh?" The brown-haired princess shrugged, hearing her stomach grumble. She smiled as she licked her lips. "Mmmm, my singing wasn't that bad. Time for a snack!' She skipped out of the room while sining, causing more stain glass windows remaining in the room to break. Poor Mario and Yoshi, though, were barely noticed by anoyone outside of the mansion.


	7. Daisy's PicANic

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I'm feeling giddy!

Disclaimer: I'm feeling stupid.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Shut up, Disclaimer.Autumn may suck, but that doesn't mean it'll keep me down.

Disclaimer: (rolls eyes) Oh yeah? Than explain this week's episode.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Fine! Just wait and see, you fool... WAIT AND SEE!! (storms off)

* * *

_**Episode Six: Daisy's Pic-a-nic**_

_It was yet another fine afternoon in the Mushroom Kingdom... how many friggin' nice days are we gonna have!? ...A-herm, anyway, Princess Daisy decided to take everyone for a picnic, with Mario and Yoshi being the last two to arrive. However, as Mario and Yoshi walked into the entrance to the Mushroom Meadows, Waluigi was watching nearby laughing obnoxiously._

"Nice of Princess Daisy to invite us for a picnic, eh Yoshi?" Mario stated, the word 'gay' sounding pronounced for 'eh'.

Yoshi nodded, smiling as he stated with glee, "I hope she made lotsa hamburgers!" He received a blank stare from Mario, frowning. "What?"

Mario sighed as he slapped his forehead. "Way to completely kill the epic lulzy reference." He muttered as he and Yoshi got closer to Daisy and the others.

Daisy, who was wolfing down on a watermelon, barely noticed Mario and Yoshi while Bowser Junior continued playing his new game, Wario: master of Disguise, on his green-and-orange Nintendo DS, whereas Funky Kong and Toadette were chatting with each other as they had tea. Mario and Yoshi both sat down nearby Toadette, as Daisy let out a satisfying belch and started stuffing chocolate chip cookies down her throat.

"...So..." Mario attempted to start as Daisy continued mulching down on the cookies, rubbing the back of his head, "Where's the pcinic basket?"

Daisy stopped eating, eyeing Mario strangely as Toadette gasped, stopping her chatting with Funky, who sighed as he sipped his tea. Yoshi knew what this meant as he continued drinking his melon juice.

"Oh Mario, you should know," Toadette started as she scooted over to Mario, going off as usual, "Me, Daisy, Funky, and Junior all came here far earlier than you, and we were having ourselves a grand time, but you see, there was this brown bear with a green hat and a green tie who was snooping around us and he attempted to steal our food, so I tossed a picnic basket at him. However, he was really happy as he and another, smaller brown bear with a blue bow tie ran off, back into the woods. I gasped, then started crying, but luckily, Funky brought more food in case, and-"

SMACK!! Mario duck taped Toadette's mouth, causing her to speak muffled. Mario only grinned as he took a bite into his grill cheese sandwich, turning to face Daisy, who was rolling her fat stomach.

"Anything else to, um, eat, Daisy?" Mario asked as he received a glare from Daisy.

A moment of silence. Bowser Jr. was repeatedly pressing buttons on his Nintendo DS as the birds chirped while the butterflies fluttered nearby.

Daisy then burped loudly, the force strong enough to push Toadette and Bowser Jr. into the air. Mario, Yoshi, and Funky all looked up at the sky in disbelief as Toadette screamed, her voice still muffled due to the duck tape, while Bowser Jr. continued playing his Nintendo DS. The three males glanced at each other oddly as they slowly turned around to worriedly face Daisy, who fell on her back, letting out a sigh of relief.


	8. Gassy Denim Jeans

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Don't ask me how I came up with this chapter... I obviously had too much Pepsi. (goes to puke in toilet)

Disclaimer: (snickers) And you wonder why he writes the weirdest garbage like this. No wonder this is rated Everyone Ten and up. (laughs head off and leaves)

* * *

_**Episode Six: Gassy Denim Jeans**_

_It was a mildly hot day in October in the Mushroom Kingdom. Funky Kong was tuning up the radio while Bowser Junior was doing some mad rhythms in Elite Beat Agents on his Nintendo DS. As Toadette, Mario, and Yoshi waited for Daisy to head out to the movies, the idiotic brown-haired princess was having her own affairs to deal with..._

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Daisy asked herself as she noticed how big her butt got over the last 3 weeks, curious on why.

Sigh. Why do I even have to answer when it's obvious that day by day, night by night, week by week, month by month, you get fatter and fatter? Her brain rudely replied, being quite frank.

Daisy fumed. "Hey, it's not my fault that I'm so spoiled!" She then squealed with delight. "Heck, I LOVE having my own mansion! This was the best thing to ever happen to me since getting all of those life savings from all of those Wii games!"

Her mind sarcastically remarked, _Oh, you mean the quality games like Mario Party 8, Mario Party DS, Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Wii, and Mario-_

"Okay, fine," Daisy admitted, sighing as she shook her head, "Yes, those are the most successful, but come on! Look at my debut game - that's one of the biggest sellers ever! And I was in the live action Super Mario Brothers movie!"

_Right, that's it._ The mind stated with disgust as it started to disappear, adding, _You're on your own, girl._

Daisy scoffed, and she then put some blue denim jeans on, to make sure that her rear end did not look fat. Smiling as it was a perfect fit, she skipped down to the living room, to see that her three friends were impatient.

"You DO realize that the movie is starting in _less than thirteen minutes_," Mario remarked, pointing at his clock on his right wrist.

Yoshi nodded in agreement, his arms folded. "Yeah! We could have gotten new seats, but no! You just HAD to take so long!"

"Yeah!" Toadette began as she then went into her usual endless talking mode, pointing at Daisy's pants, "And what is with those denim jeans? Sheesh, Daisy, get with the times! Everyone wears green and white skirts now! I know that they make you look skinner, but the thing is, jeans are a thing of the past! And plus, back in the day when jeans were popular-"

Daisy shifted her focus to Mario and Yoshi, completely ignoring Toadette as she showed off her rear end to the two boys, flashing it right in front of their faces. "So, what do you think? is my butt full of hot or what?"

"...Full of poisonous gas, if that's what you mean!" Yoshi commented, as he and Mario then bursted into laughing, rolling on the floor while Toadette continued to blabber her head off.

Daisy fumed, grabbing Mario and Yoshi by the ears (does Yoshi even have ears) and slamming their heads together, growling. "I do NOT fart! I just have a hard time keeping my bladder controlled!"

After rubbing his head from being sore, Mario simply shook his head as he placed his arm around Daisy. "Oh, my sweet-a Daisy girl, everyone has gas." He received and angry glance from Yoshi, who crossed his arms, causing the red-capped Italian plumber to sweatdrop and chuckle nervously. "That is, except for reptilians..."

Daisy was left appalled as her jaw dropped, feeling insulted by Mario's remark. "Why... you..." Now enraged, she placed her butt right in Mario's nose, remarking angrily, "Okay, if everyone farts, then have some of this!" She ripped one powerful enough to rival that of Peach's and Wario's gas, the force of the gas propelling Mario through the wall separating the living room and the kitchen, and then bursting through the wall separating the inside and outside of the mansion.

Yoshi poked his head out of the broken hole in the wall as he noticed Mario unconscious, his tongue stuck out as he weakly moaned. Yoshi then heard Daisy cackle evilly, causing the green dinosaur to snatch the continuos talking Toadette and head off for the movies as Daisy accidentally farted again, causing the entire mansion to topple down on her.

Surprisingly, Funky Kong and Bowser Junior both remained ineffective despite the whole mansion falling apart. And Daisy was proved to herself - she may not control her bladder, but she does fart a lot, contrary to what she says. And poor Mario learned the hard way.


	9. Daisy's Short Shorts

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (chuckles nervously, slightly blushes, rubs the back of my neck) Well... ummm... this kind of is an awkward chapter... one that perfectly fits the name of this very fanfic, despite being a tad bit on the short side (ha ha, get the hint, I made a pun on short)...

Disclaimer: (rolls eyes) Oh goodness be, you actually write a misadventure.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (smacks Disclaimer in the right side of the head with a frying pan) Oh shut up, you never come up with anything good, do you?

Disclaimer: (shrugs) Not really, no.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (sighs) Oh fine, I'll just reveal the stupid fanfic, then. (turns around) Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, despite this chapter being a tad short (stupid puns), enjoy the chapter - err, I mean, episode! Yeah, enjoy the episode, folks. See ya!

* * *

_**Episode Seven: Daisy's Short Shorts**_

_It was a mild, warm day in the Mushroom Kingdom. As usual, Mario was fixing up on the plumbing while Yoshi was playing some tennis with Funky Kong. Bowser Junior was playing Godzilla Unleashed on his green-and-orange colored Nintendo Wii, while Toadette was watching the friendly tennis match. All in all, all the action stopped when Daisy came out, who was not wearing her usual gown..._

"Daisy... just... WHAT are you wearing!?" Toadette exclaimed as he giggled, while Yoshi and Funky bursted into laughter.

Daisy got angry, turning away as she crossed her arms. "Humph! Like you would know any fashion, Toadette!" She then revealed that she was wearing yellowish short shorts to match her yellow shirt, apparently too small for her waist as her orange, cat-printed panties were showing.

Yoshi, catching his breath, wiped a tear of laughter from his eyes as he approached Daisy, putting his arm around her as he tried to explain, without sounding rude, "Oh Daisy, you do realize that your shorts are... too short?"

Daisy gasped, slapping Yoshi across the face, as if it was a direct insult towards her. "Short shorts!? What are you talking about!?" She pouted, getting into Yoshi's face, causing the poor Yoshisaurus to sweat nervously, "I just happen to get these at a clearance sale, and these were a bargain! So don't go yanking your head out because of a fashion sense, okay!?"

Funky frowned, rubbing the back of his head. "But Daisy, we were just trying to figure out why you were-"

Before the gnarly ape could finish, a green warp pipe appeared behind Daisy, sucking the tomboyish princess in as Yoshi, Toadette, and Funky all screamed in horror, jumping into the warp pipe one after each other. As the three tumbled, they emerged within a deep, dark jungle, populated with plenty of spikes as several carnivorous Piranhas Plants appeared, snapping at the three.

Toadette gulped, trembling in fright as she hid behind Funky. "Ohhhh... Funky, you can handle these guys, can't you?"

Funky, however, was quite frightened himself, although he was not as completely scared off his pants as Toadette. He was just afraid of the Piranha Plants snapping away at his coolly styled clothes. "Errr, I'm afraid I can't do that, girl. You see, the Funkster never lets his clothes get in the way of-"

"HEEEEEEEELP!!" Daisy screamed in horror as she was hung from the panties by a particularly red-and-yellow spotted Piranha Plant, her short shorts having been eaten up as she struggled, pouting, "Get me down from here!"

Yoshi, being determined, stepped up towards the Piranha Plant, stating heroically, "Don't worry, Princess Daisy, I, Yoshi, will rescue you- YAAH!!" Unfortunately, he, too, was caught by a yellow-and-orange Piranha Plant, and was swallowed down in one gulp.

Funky and Toadette looked eat each other, then held on to each other and screamed as they ran for their lives, leaving poor Daisy to be gobbled up by the Piranha Plants, who ended up spitting out Daisy's panties, apparently being soiled by the tomboyish princess in sight of the carnivorous plants. Life turns out not to be quite a bargain, huh?


	10. Thieves!

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Sigh... Disclaimer... you know what tomorrow is?

Disclaimer: (groans) What is it, Yoshizilla?

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (grins widely) IT'S OCTOBER 24!! THAT MEANS IT'S MY FANFICTION DAY!!

Disclaimer: And what does this have to do with this fanfic, perhaps?

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Oh... you'll see. (chuckles)

Disclaimer: (sighs) How did I manage to put up with you...

* * *

_**Episode Eight: Thieves!**_

_It was a boring day in the Mushroom Kingdom. All of the mansion's residents were sleeping, while outside, a pair of sneaky Shy Guys snuck into the entrance, wearing black bandanas around their mouths. Princess Daisy got up to get a glass of water, only to bump into these strange visitors._

"Man, I sure could use something to drink to soothe my mouth and soul," Daisy muttered as she yawned loudly, heading down the stairs to grab a nice cold glass of water. As she walked into the kitchen, the thieves slowly climbed up the stairs, making sure not to cause any noises. Daisy turned around and headed up the stairs, with her nice cold class of water.

Heading up the stairs with each sip, Daisy sighed heavenly as she made it to the top, surprisingly not noticing the thieves. The two thief Shy Guys then scuttled along the walls, following Daisy to her room. As Daisy opened the door and closed it a bit, the Shy Guy thieves snuck in quietly, hiding under the basket nearby as they watched Daisy get into her cozy bed. Watching her snore loudly, the Shy Guys thieves began taking as much stuff as they can, trying to haul it down the stairs.

Sadly for them, it wasn't the case, as Daisy accidentally dropped some water on her way to her room. The Shy Guy thief in front slipped on the water, and went crashing into the wall, the stolen objects he held collapsing on the ground. The second Shy Guy thief dropped all of the stolen items he held, and yelped as he heard lights being turned on in all of the rooms, except Daisy's. Sensing fear, the Shy Guy thief picked up his fallen comrade and ran down the stairs, only to tumble down and become unconscious himself. Mario, Toadette, Yoshi, Funky Kong, and Bowser Junior all ran down the stairs to see the ruckus, finding the two unconscious Shy Guys thieves on the ground, shocked and curious at the same time.

"Mamma mia, I should have-a never expected to have-a thieves in my own home..." Mario stated as he scratched his brown haired head, taking off his familiar red cap.

Yoshi folded his arms as he pondered. "Hmmm... how were they able to get in is a mystery beyond me," He stated, besides the fact that he was completely obvious to the fact that the front door was _left open_.

"Are... are they awake...?" Toadette gulped, trembling with fright as she hid behind Funky Kong.

Funky noticed this, and he patted Toadette on the head, assuring her, "Don't worry, Toadette girl. These thieves got their brains knocked out for sure." He smiled and gave her a thumbs up, assuring the pink-spotted mushroom girl, who giggled, feeling safer.

Bowser Junior sighed, rolling his eyes as he took out his green-and-orange Nintendo DS. "yeah, yeah. Now if you excuse me, I need some sleep..." He began playing Diddy Kong racing DS as he headed back up the stairs.

Mario, Toadette, Funky, and Yoshi all looked at each other, shrugged, and said good night to each other as they all headed back upstairs, to rest in their rooms, resuming their sleep.

Princess Daisy was still in her room, sleeping peacefully, as if nothing happened. Nothing at all.


	11. Waluigi

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: It's back. Hooray.

_**Episode Nine: Waluigi**_

_It was a normal, crappy day in the Mushroom Kingdom. And Princess Daisy was about to get an unexpected visitor._

"Yeehaw!" Princess Daisy screamed as she skipped around like a young schoolgirl, feeling high and preppy as she jumped in the flowers of daises, sticking her butt into the air as she farted loudly, giggling with glee as she patted her yellow-colored dress, getting slightly aroused by her smelly gas. Standing up, Daisy stretched her arms as she turned around, being ran over by a purple kart. She moaned as she popped back up, rubbing the back of her head as she heard some cackling. Standing up, she turned around, screaming as she wet herself in the horror that was... Waluigi.

"Who did you expect, Sonic The Hedgehog?" Waluigi stated as he folded his arms, posing awesomely as he grinned.

Daisy trembled in fright as she widened her eyes, not expecting Waluigi to pop out of nowhere. "W-W-W-Waluigi! W-w-w-where did you c-c-c-come from!" She stuttered as a juicy fart escaped her frightened ass.

Waluigi laughed as he punched Daisy in the chest, pointing at her as he stated, "I'm here to make this crappy fanfic better! Besides, the author didn't bother with this until he realized that this was one of his most popular fanfics. Anyway, I'm here to make this story better!" He turned to face the computer screen, giving the reader a thumbs up as he grinned. "Besides, I can't help it if people want more characters! Just you would be boring!"

Daisy growled as she got up, pushing Waluigi away. "Well, too bad, Waluigi. This is my show, and whatever I say, goes-" She screamed as she was tied up by Waluigi, being pushed over a cliff, landing several stories into melted chocolate as several hungry pigs began tasting her, much to her dislike. Waluigi laughed his head off as he watched Daisy squirm.


	12. Garden Mishaps

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I honestly don't have anything to say for this. Just read the fanfic and enjoy. It's a short as short can get.

_**Episode Eleven: Garden Mishaps**_

_It was a normal, crappy day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Daisy, wearing her yellow shirt and orange short shorts, was doing some horrid singing as Toadette came into the garden, with Bowser Junior by her side._

"Princess Daisy, are you gonna come over and help me with the daisies?" Toadette blabbered as she giggled, placing her hands behind her back as she stepped up on her toes, "After all, I was going to play around with the dandelions, but they weren't worth it, so I-"

Daisy stuck her butt in the air, farting as loud as she could as she cut Toadette's sentence off. Toadette frowned as she looked down in disappointment, with Bowser Jr. rolling his eyes as he smacked Diasy in the back of the head.

"Come off it, princess," Bowser Jr. stated as he pointed at Daisy, telling her straight to the face, "All Toadette wanted to tell you is that she was planting flowers. Is that too hard to comprehend?"

Daisy blinked as she grabbed Bowser Jr., turning him into a bowling ball as she rolled him into Toadette, causing the two young characters to tumble in the air. Daisy grinned as she turned around, getting snatched inside the mouth of Petey Piranha, who was snooping as usual.

"Waluigi paid me to do this!" Petey admitted as he tossed his giant leaves in the air, running towards the eastern direction, with Daisy still in his mouth.

"Help! Help!" Daisy screamed as she struggled to get out of Petey's mouth, being covered in hot drool.


	13. I'm Losing My Touch

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I honestly don't have anything to say for this. Just read the fanfic and enjoy. It's a short as short can get.

_**Episode Twelve: I'm Losing My Touch**_

_It was a normal, crappy day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Daisy, wearing her yellow shirt and orange short shorts, was doing absolutely nothing but waiting for the next sport as I completely lampshaded this in the next friggin' paragraph. Yes, I am that desperate for increasing the word count._

Princess Daisy was wearing her typical yellow shirt and orange short shorts, of which she normally wore for the occasional sport tournaments. Toadette came skipping along, standing in front of Daisy.

"Princess Daisy, look at my new dress!" Toadette exclaimed as she squealed, twirling around as she continued, "Isn't this just the cutest number ever? I look even more cuter in this dress! It's so prety, pink, and small, like me! Tee hee hee!"

"You know what's cute, Toadette?" Daisy started as she bent down, patting Toadette on the head as she smirked deviously. "My butt!" She stuffed Toadette into her butt, farting as loud as she could as Toadette was sent soaring in the clear blue sky. Daisy laughed evilly as she turned around, bending down to grab some dandelions. Before Daisy could react, her butt was blasted into the air by Bowser Junior, who was practicing firing Torpedo Teds out of the water. Daisy screamed as she held her butt in pain, which farted in retaliation, as Waluigi watched, simply sipping his lemonade.

"Nice shot, shorty," Waluigi told Bowser Jr., who smirked as he rubbed his reptilian hands together quickly with glee. "Now try and aim it at yourself next time."


	14. A Day At The Beach

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I honestly don't have anything to say for this. Just read the fanfic and enjoy. It's a short as short can get.

_**Episode Fourteen: A Day At The Beach**_

_It was a normal, crappy day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Daisy was doing absolutely nothing yet again. ...And that's pretty much it. Sad, isn't it?_

Princess Daisy was eating some nice ice cream as Toadette was playing on the beach with a friendly blue-shelled Noki. Just as Daisy was about to get another ice cream cone, she slipped on a seashell, landing flat on her face in the sand. Daisy groaned as she picked her head up, the sand falling out of her mouth as Toadette and the Noki giggled at her.

"Having sand in your mouth is a bad experience," Sonic The Hedgehog lampshaed as he zoomed past Daisy, creating several signatures of himself in the sand using his amazing speed.

Ignoring the blue humanoid fast hedgehog, Daisy got back up as she headed to the ice cream vendor, only to see it populated with a heavy line. Daisy groaned as she folded her arms, being forced to wait, while Waluigi and Mario were building a sand fort to use against Bowser Jr. and Funky Kong, who were building a sand stadium.


End file.
